Bewitched: A Cinderella story
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Will Samantha get Darren as her prince Charming or will her stepfamily stand in her way? read and find out I'm not good at summaries but please read
1. Bewitched: A Cinderella story characters

Bewitched: a Cinderella Story Characters

Bewitched: a Cinderella Story Characters

Samantha - Cinderella age- 17

Darren- Prince Charming age -18

Sara - Evil Stepmother age - 35

Tabitha - Evil Stepsister age -17

Serena – Evil Stepsister age- 17

Larry- King age -45

Endora- Samantha mother fairy godmother

Maurice- Samantha father age -55

Witches Conical- ?


	2. Chapter 1:A Family again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of theses characters or bewitched or Cinderella.

**N/A**: This takes place in New York during the 1930's.

Bewitched: A Cinderella Story

Chapter 1: A Family again

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Samantha her hair was long and as gold as the sun and eyes that sparkled like green gems. She was a very beautiful young woman. She dreamed of meeting her prince charming like she read in her books. She lived with her father in a big House that was fit for a fantasy. Her mother died when she was only four years old. Poor Samantha didn't really remember much about her mother, except that her father fell in love with her mother the minuet they meet. Her father gave her everything a 13 year old girl could possibly want and much more. Samantha's father new she need a mother so he remarried a little bite over a year later. To a woman named Sara who had two daughters named Serena and Tabitha. Serena was tall thin with short black hair. She always the life of the party. Tabitha was complete opposite. She was a little bite shorter then her sister, she had long blond hair dark blue eyes. She was one of the most popular girls in her previews school. They were the same age as Samantha. They were spoiled princess who got what ever they wanted.

However there was something about Samantha and her father that her new step family didn't know. Samantha was a witch and her father was a warlock. For the first time Samantha felt like she had a real family.But sadly the happiness didn't last. Samantha's father had unexpectedly fallen ill. But before he died he told her not to ever tell anyone that she was a witch except her true love.Then latter died in the dead of winter.

"Samantha you can't ever tell anyone that you are a witch if you do your powers will be taken away for good. But there is one exception tho you can tell your true love and that is it" her father said in a weak voice as looked at his daughter.

"Father! Please! Don't leave me" cried Samantha as she looked at her father as tears ran down her face.

Her father reached up and wiped away her tears and said

"My perishes daughter everything is going to be alright. Your step mother will take very good care of you" said her father as he kissed her on the cheek one last time.

Samantha looked at her father wanting to say more but it was to late her father drifted away never to come back.

"No!! father please come back I will be the best daughter there is" begged Samantha as she sobbed for a few more moments.

**A/N:**Sorry this chapter is so short. **Please Review **


	3. Chapter 2:Everything has changed

Chapter 2: Everything has changed

Many years have gone by since then and Samantha has gone from being loved to being the house servant. Insteaded of elegent close and a nice warm bedroom. Her stepmother forced her into the cold attic and had her wear rages for cloths. Every morning Sam had to get up before her stepfamily and get breakfast ready for her step family. Now, Sam knew she could get it done with a twitch of her nose, but if her stepmother caught her, she would be in trouble. Her step family still has known idea that she was a witch after all these's years. So she had to feed barnyard animals before she could start on breakfast. Sam went out and start to feed the other animals. Just as she was feeding the last of the animals she herd someone call her name "Sam"!

"Oh know their up" said Samantha as she looked up at there bedroom windows.

Samantha hurried inside to get her stepfamily some breakfast. Before they could yell her name again but it was to late they where already demanding there breakfast.

"Sam where in the world is are breakfast" they yelled again.

"I'm coming" said Samantha as she went up the stairs.Even though she knew they could not hear her.

She went up the steps and went into her stepsister's room.

"Good morning Serena" said Samantha as she sat the first breakfast tray on the small table.

"About time you got up here. What where daydreaming again?" asked Serena as she was picking out an outfit for the day.

Samantha's eyes got wind when Serena said the last part then she said. "I'm sorry but if you guys would give me a minet then I would be up here sooner" replied Sam as she looked at Serena.

"While your here help me pick out and outfit" asked Serena with out a please or thank you.

"Fine but I have to be quick about it" said Samantha as she put down the other trays and helped her step sister pick out an outfit.

A few minuets later Sam left Serena's room and went to Tabitha's room next.

"Where have you been? Questioned Tabitha as she sat at her vanity brushing her long blond hair.

"I was helping Serena pick out an outfit. You know it takes your sister 30 mineuts just to pick out an outfite. I mean give me a break I would never take that long to get ready" said Sam as she rolled her eyes.

" You know I don't care and besides you will never know what it is like me be us"replied Tabitha with an slie smile.

Samantha let out a lonly sign and said" know I gues not" then she headed out the door. But as she was leaving Tabitha stopped her.

"Wich color would look better" asked Tabitha as she held up two nail polishes.

"I don't know the pink one replied Sam as she left the room.

Samantha went to her stepmother's room.

"Get in here yelled her stepmother. "get the laundry done now" said her stepmother coldly.

"Yes stepmother" replied Samantha as she was leaving the room.

As Sam headed back down the hall she heard her stepmother Yell her name

"Samantha get back in here".

"Yes" asked Sam as she stood in the doorway.

"I thought I told you I liked my eggs over easy not scrambled' said the stepmother as she slammed the fork down.

" I forgot stepmother" replied Samantha.

"Did I say you could speak? Questioned her stepmother as she looked at Samantha.

"No stepmother" replied Samantha looking at the floor.

"Your punishment for forgetting is to wash the carpets, clean the chimney, and scrub the floors…."

"But I washed the floors yesterday "interrupted" Samantha.

" I don't care, do them again" replied stepmother.

"Fine" said Samantha and left the room.

As Sam left the room tear came to her eyes.

"Father why did you leave there awful to me" whispered Sam as she walked down the stairs.

**A/N:** So what do you think this chapters is way longer then the first one. PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 3:Let’s PartyCan I please go?

Chapter 3: Let's Party/Can I please go?

Half way across town the king was having a fight with his son Darren.

"Now son you have to get married soon in order to become king" Larry irritated informed his son.

"Don't rush me dad I'll get married when I'm good and ready" said Darren comely as he walked back and forth.

"I just want you to get settled down before I leave this world. Hay what if we have a ball to help you decide" said king Larry as he looked at his son.

"Fine but I won't change my mind' said Darren putting his hand to his forhead finally caving in.

"Then it's settled we'll have a ball' replied a smug King Larry.

As Darren left the room he rolled his eyes.

"I saw that Darren and don't you roll your eyes at me" said Larry as followed his son from the room.

* * *

While Sam was working like a slave taking things to her unappreciative step family the door bell rang.

"Oh hang on a minuet said Samantha as she put down the the heavy load of things.

"Can I help you?" asked Samantha as she wiped her for head.

"A letter from the king" said the messenger as he handed her the letter.

Sam took the letter from him and took it and the load of stuff up to her stepmother. Sam knocked on the door to the study. A moment later she hured her stepmother yell.

"What!" yelled stepmother.

"This just arrived from the palace" said Sam as she entered the room.

"Give me that you wretched girl" said her stepmother quickly snatching the letter out of Sam's hand.

"There going to a ball in honor of the prince! It also says that every girl in the city is to come" said stepmother.

"The prince is having a ball" squealed Serena.

"We might even get to dance with him" Tabitha sighed dreamily.

"I get to go as well" said Samantha as she looked at her step family with a smile.

"Not so fast You still have a lot to do. You can't possibly finish in time" said the stepmother.

"I know I can, Oh please let me go" begged Sam as she began to beg and whine

"Alright fine you can go just stop your whining. But you have to get all your chores done and everything has to be done perfectly or you can't go. And you have to find something to wear you can't go in that." said stepmother.

"I will I know I can thank you" Sam said happily as she ran from the room to get her chores done.

"What mom your really going to let her go? asked Serena with a panic look on her face.

Of course not like I would really would let that girl go" said the stepmother coldly.

Oh OK said the sisters as they laugh.

**A/N**: So what do you think so far? Will Sam get her chores done read on and find out. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4:time for the ball

Chapter 4: Time for the ball

Sam rushed up to her attic room to look for a dress. Digging and digging threw an old trunk of her mothers she finally found the perfect dress.

"I can fix this with a twitch of my nose" said Sam. She was getting ready to use her magic on the old dress when she heard her name.

"Oh my stars now what?" she asked irritated looking back at the dress she sighed.

"I suppose I can do it later..maybe". When she got to her stepsisters room everyone was waiting for her.

"About time you get in here sew and wash our dresses" ordered Serena.

"Yes Serena" said Sam. As she turned to go, her stepmother called out.

"Oh! And Sam before you start the dresses and your own chores I have something else".

"Yes stepmother" asked Sam with sorrow and dought.

"Be a dear and fix that leak in the tub" replied stepmother coldly.

"But...I have my own chores to do" said Samantha but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"Excuse me are you complaining because if you are I can give you more chores and you won't get to go is that clean?"asked the stepmother coldly as she glared at Sam

"No stepmother I'm not complaining it's just that I really want to go" sighed Sam as she turned and left.

"How am I ever going to get all of this done Cried Sam?" "I can use my magic" Sam thought as hope filled her bright green eyes and a smile came across her bright face.

With a twitch of her nose the dresses where done. Sam took the finished dresses to her stepsisters.

"What...how did yet those done so fast?" questioned Serena as a puzzled look came to her face.

"I'm just fast I guess" replied a grinning Sam. Then she started on her chores. She had just finished the kitchen floors when she heard something pull up. Sam went up to her stepmother's room.

"The car is hear" said Sam as she kept the tears at bay she was not going to cry here not now.

"Sam why aren't you dressed" stated stepmother.

"Its your fault that I'm not ready you gave me so much stuff to do that I didn't get my dress ready" thought Sam. She wanted to blow up at her stepmother but she didn't instead she said. I'm... not going" replied Sam as a sob escaped her lips.She ran to her room in tears. A moment later she went down stairs to see her step family off.

"Wait" said Sam Her step family turned around and was shocked when they saw Sam.

" What mom she...she can't" protested the sisters as they began to lose there tempers.

"Wait a minuet we did have an agreement didn't we Sam. if you got your chores done you could go and you did." stepmother looking at Sam's dress.

"Wait a seconed..." said Serena looking closer at Samantha

"Hay those are my earring's" yelled Serena as she took the earring's back.

"And thats my necklace" said Tabitha. They where so mad that they tore at Sam's dress.

"Stepmother! Please make them stop" cried Sam.

Samantha tryed getting away but it was know use. She even tried using her magic but every where she turned it was terror flashing before her eyes. The stepmother did nothing until the dress was just rags.

"Girls that's enough now come on before we are late" scolded the stepmother. Together they turned around and left. Leaving Sam in tears. Sam knew it would do no good to use magic to fix her dress. Sam turned and went to the garden and cried.

"Why am I treated like this. If my father was alive he could put a spell on them to make them like me" sobbed Sam.

"Sam don't cry" said a mysterious voice.

When Sam looked up it was her mother.

"Mom" said Sam as tears ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked her mother as she wiped away her daughters tears.

"They...they tore my dress and now I can't go to the ball" said Samantha as a sob got caught in her throat.

"Oh yes you can sweat heart.With my magic I can make you a beautiful dress and a nice car" said her mother.

With her magic she made Sam a beautiful reddress and nice car.

"It's very pretty" said Sam.

"Oh! And you have to be back by midnight my dear" said her mom.

"I will" replied Sam as she gave her mom a hug.

"I miss you and dad so much" said Sam. As she began to cry all over again.

"My dear daughter don't cry you'll mess your makeup. Don't worry were not that far away all you have to do is think about us" said her mom as she wiped the tears away from her daughter's eyes.

A/N: So what did you think about the fairy godmother being Samantha's mom.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5:A Memorable night

Chapter 6: A Memorable night

When Sam got to the palace a young man asked her to dance.

"May I have this dance miss" asked the young man with a bow.

"Of course you may" said Samantha as she smiled at the young man. She had seen him somewhere before but where?

"Who is that"? asked Tabitha.

"I have no idea" said stepmother.

Darren and Sam danced for hours when suddenly Darren had forgotten to interduce himself.

"I sorry haven't properly interduced myself I'm Darren" said the young man with a warm smile.

I'm Sam..." Samantha didn't get to finish Darren pulled her in his arms and was about to kiss her when the clock struck midnight.

"Oh my stars! I have to get ouf here" said a panicked Sam as she brock away from Darren's grasp. She didn't want to leave but she had to unless Darren wanted to see the real her. she needed to leave that instant.

"What why are you later for something?" asked Darren.

"Something like that...I have to go now" replied Sam.

"you still haven't anwered my question"said Darren.

"Well all right If you must know I... I haven't met the prince" said Sam. "What kind of anwer was that I haven't met the prince come on Samantha you could of thought of something better then that" thought Samantha to herself.

"But didn't" Darren was interrupted by the bong of the clock.

"I sorry" said Sam as she raced through the ball room.

"Wait yelled Darren. As Sam raced down the stair case one of her shoes came off. When Darren came out he saw her shoe.

"I will find you" said Darren.

Sorry the chapters short. Review Please Thanks


	7. Chapter 6:Locked inside

Chapter 7: Locked inside

The next day the stepmother was looking for Samantha." Sam!!" yelled her stepmother."Where in the world".

" I'm right Here. What do you want?" asked Sam as she finished drying her hands on a towla.

"Have you seen my daughters" demanded stepmother as she pointed her index finger at Sam.

"No I haven't I've been in the kitchen all morning"answered Sam as she looked at her stepmother.

"Oh for heavens sake, you never to do anything right" said stepmother with hatred.

"Yes I do I do everything I'm told to do" anwswered Samantha as she tomped her foot.

"Fine what ever have it your way I don't care. All I care about is that you get breakfast ready for them this instant" demanded the stepmother as she went up the stairs.

Samantha went into the kitchen and began to fix breakfast "I don't have time to fix it by hand" through Sam.

"I know I'll just twitch my nose and get it done" said Samantha. As Samantha twitched her nose her stepmother walked in and saw her use her magic.

"I known something was strange about Samantha said the stepmother under her breath she turned around and went to her daughters rooms. Samantha got done with the breakfast trays and took them up stairs to her stepsisters. Get up the duke will be here any minute" said the stepmother

"Why we got home late last night can't we sleep in?" questioned Tabitha as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Last night at the ball the prince danced all night with a girl know one seems to know who. But she had to leave all of a sudden and left be hind a glass slipper" replied stepmother.

"The prince" said Sam as she dropped the trays.

"Sam! those where priceless antiques. Pick those up on and that is coming out of your pay" said the stepmother coldly.

"I don't get payed" said Samantha as she began to pick up the broken china.

"Exactly that's the whole point. Now where was I oh yes they say that if he can find her he will make her his bride" said the stepmother.

"His bride oh my gosh!" said the sisters. "Sam get are things" comanded the sisters. But Sam wasn't listening, she was thinking about last night.

"Hello Sam we have to get dressed" said Tabitha.

Sam nodded distractedly and went to her room to get ready for the duke.

"Mom I can't belive she just did that. Are you going to let her get away with it" said Serena.

The stepmother followed her to her room. Sam was brushing her hair when she saw her stepmother with a magic key. But before Sam could do anything her stepmother locked her in.

"Let me out" cried Sam. The stepmother just laughed as she was going down the stairs.

"How am I going to get out of here" thought Sam.

"I know I'll just use my magic. Sam twitched her nose but nothing happed.

"No" screamed Sam as she sank down to her knees and started to cry.

Ooh what do you think will Sam get out and get to be with Darren read and find out? REVIEW!


End file.
